


Вечер - наш, а вечность - к черту

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Реверанс в сторону "Светской жизни" Вуди Аллена, только с обикином.





	

Они стоят на мосту, и Энакин, повинуясь старой привычке, постукивает пальцами по перилам. На безымянном пальце его левой руки поблескивает обручальное кольцо — безмолвное напоминание о том, что между ним и Беном не может быть ничего, кроме нынешней калечной недодружбы. В парке царит тишина, удивительная для раннего вечера. Как будто целый мир застыл, чтобы дать им двоим возможность побыть наедине.  
Бен опускает голову, печально усмехаясь. Не слишком ли он стар для таких сентиментальных идей? А впрочем, сорок лет. Еще не тот возраст, когда, остановившись на мосту, думаешь о том, что пора спрыгнуть вниз, не дожидаясь окончательного прихода старости.  
Вместо этого Бену приходится бороться с желанием провести рукой по (он знает это точно) мягким волосам Энакина.  
Раньше Энакин остригал их едва ли не под ноль, не слушая протесты Бена. Наверное, протесты Падме звучали убедительнее. Ей тоже нравились его кудри.  
И их детям. Бен ясно представил, как Люк и Лея дергают своего отца за пряди волос, когда он наклоняется к кроваткам. Картина должна была вызывать умиление. Должна была. Он уже давно не обращал внимание на тупую боль где-то в области сердца, самую верную спутницу его жизни.  
Было время, когда Энакин уверял его, что не хочет детей. «Дети испортят все веселье», — говорил он. Слишком большая ответственность! К тому же, гомосексуальной паре нужно приложить намного больше усилий, чем подавляющему числу пар гетеросексуальных, чтобы обзавестись собственными отпрысками.  
Бену думалось, что если бы они все-таки взяли ребенка из детского дома, то это была бы девочка. Темноволосая, бойкая. Такая, чтобы внешне походила на Энакина.  
Лея, дочь Энакина и Падме, вполне соответствовала его недооформившейся мечте. К тому, что мечты, которые он считает своими, исполнялись рядом, буквально в двух шагах, но у других людей, он тоже привык.  
Сложись все иначе, в другой (лучшей? разве что для него) жизни, Энакин, вероятно, никогда не познал бы радости отцовства. Тоже вполне себе весомая причина, чтобы, будучи бисексуалом, выбрать для «долго и счастливо» женщину, а не мужчину. Но Энакин, принимая решение, руководствовался совсем другими мотивами.

Люк и Лея были прекрасными, любознательными детьми, и когда Бен осторожно пожимал пухлые пальцы обоих одновременно, то думал, что они определенно стоят дороже, чем его разбитое сердце. Они были бесценны.  
Энакин сидел на корточках рядом с ними, наблюдая за процессом знакомства. Гордый молодой отец, надо же. Бен старался радоваться за него, но радоваться получалось только с определенными оговорками.

Наверное, Бену в тот момент и стоило оставить их в покое. Вежливо кивнуть Падме, улыбнуться малышам, взять под руку Сатин, бросавшую на него укоризненные взгляды, и удалиться за забронированный ими столик, чтобы сидеть там вдвоем. Вместо этого он попросил Энакина с семьей составить им компанию.  
Он скучал по Энакину. Это было единственной по-настоящему правдивой мыслью, высказанной им в тот вечер. Сперва скучал невыносимо, со слезами и чрезмерным количеством алкоголя, затем стало если не легче, то уж точно приглушеннее. Ремиссия случилась спустя несколько месяцев после расставания. Может, время и не лечит, но, во всяком случае, убавляет огонь, оставляя вас коптиться на медленном огне. С таким видом боли возможно сосуществовать. Работать рядом с ней, знакомиться с новыми людьми, игнорируя ее присутствие, вступать в романтические отношения. Жениться.

У Сатин тоже голубые глаза. На несколько тонов светлее, чем у Энакина. Она вся светлее и спокойнее, деловитие и сдержаннее. С ней Бен решает возникающие проблемы путем переговоров. Они ни разу не доходили до того мексиканского накала страстей, что был у них с Энакином. Бен в принципе сомневался, что способен пережить эту бурю страстей с кем-то другим. У него как будто кончился запас сильных эмоций, а новых все не завозили.

Он так и хотел — найти ту, которая ничем не будет напоминать о прошлом. Пусть не будет ни одной схожей привычки, ни одной одинаковой черты характера.  
В реальности все оказалось сложнее. Сатин напоминала ему об Энакине тем, что ничего не делала как он. Больше появлялось поводов сравнивать и пытаться понять, с кем ему живется лучше.

Можно подумать, что выбор был за ним и что это не он дрожащими руками доставал коробочку с кольцом, уже предчувствуя, что и этот отчаянный жест не поможет, что Энакина ему не удержать. Удерживать его было все равно что пытаться обнять ураган.  
— Ты не понимаешь, я ждал ее столько лет, — сказал Энакин, имея в виду, конечно же, Падме.  
Они были друзьями детства, расставшимися лишь из-за того, что мать Энакина была вынуждена переехать в другой город, когда Эни едва исполнилось десять лет.  
Падме была его лучшим другом и объектом первой, самой чистой, влюбленности. Влюбленности, которую Энакин сумел пронести через года. Какая красивая история, похожая на сказку. Жаль, что не имеющая отношения к Бену.

Каким-то образом он умудрился стойко перенести отказ. По крайней мере, сторонний наблюдатель, глядя на него, не понял бы, что несостоявшийся жених за одну минуту сделался мертв внутри. Худшие живые мертвецы — это не те, что охотятся за мозгами, а обычные люди, просто переставшие чувствовать себя живыми.  
— Я люблю ее, — виновато сказал Энакин, мягко отстраняя его руку.  
«А я люблю тебя» — подумал Бен.  
— Значит, ты должен идти к ней, — ответил он. — Вам судьбой предназначено быть вместе, раз уж вы снова нашли друг друга в таком большом городе, как Нью-Йорк.  
Во взгляде Энакина, как ему показалось, мелькнуло разочарование, но затем он отрывисто кивнул и все тем же виноватым тоном сообщил, что постарается перевезти свои вещи как можно быстрее.

— Благородный ты дурак, — позже высказала свое мнение Сири, лучшая подруга Бена, когда они увлеченно напивались в баре. Вдвоем они прикончили за вечер три бутылки вина. Алкоголь был для Бена анестезией, чье действие, к сожалению, оставалось кратковременным.  
Он положил коробочку с кольцом на камин и еще с неделю не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к ней. Без вещей Энакина в его доме образовались пустоты, присыпанные пылью. Одна из подушек на кровати хранила запах Энакина, с кухонного пола никуда не делись застарелые пятна, оставшиеся после небольшого пожара, устроенного им же, горе-поваром, и даже зубная щетка Бена, теперь обреченная на одиночество в стаканчике, выглядела осиротевшей.  
Бен чувствовал схожие пустоты и в своей душе. Он был не прочь медленно зарасти пылью в одной из комнат дома, но начальство и друзья отказали ему и в этом, легко выполнимом, желании. Ему говорили, что нужно продолжать жить, и он ценил их усилия, был растроган, но никак не мог ответить себе на вопрос: зачем? «Затем, чтобы не огорчать близких людей», — это было лучшим, что он смог придумать.

Любит ли он Сатин? Для них обоих лучше, если нет, считает Бен. Вдвоем они составляют нормальную, слаженно функционирующую ячейку общества. Они вполне совместимы в постели и им есть о чем поговорить друг с другом за обедом. Они не сходят с ума от страсти и не испытывают на себе отупляющего воздействия гормонов радости. У них все хорошо.

Было и будет. После того, как он переживет сегодняшний вечер.

Черт знает, почему Энакин согласился пройтись с ним по городу после того, как усадил Падме и детей в такси и отправил домой. Может, сделал одолжение Бену или поддался порыву ностальгии. Взгляд Сатин, тоже отправившейся домой на такси, обещал мужу серьезный разговор. Нет, она не знала, что когда-то Энакин был для Бена целым миром. Знала только, что был некто, оставивший Бена в состоянии, близком к анабиозу, но он даже имени Скайоукера в ее присутствии не произносил. И все равно ему казалось, что она догадалась. Его выдал взгляд? Напряженный тон голоса? То, что он, завидев Энакина, рефлекторно сжал ее руку?

Это, впрочем, не имеет никакого значения. Он не признается вслух, но тут, на мосту, единственным реальным человеком в его мире снова остается Энакин. Эни. Он называет его старым домашним прозвищем и получает в ответ удивленную полуулыбку.  
— Ты до сих пор помнишь.  
— Я помню все.  
Когда они жили вместе, то шутили, что в их отношениях присутствует некая мистическая составляющая. Они умели чувствовать настроения друг друга, даже находясь в разных комнатах или вовсе в разных концах города. Если Бену вдруг, без видимой на то причины, становилось страшно или он начинал злиться, то писал Энакину и интересовался, не его ли эмоции случайно «поймал». Эни поступал так же.  
Бен был уверен, что связь исчезла после их расставания, но сейчас его эмоции, такие сильные, каких он не испытывал уже несколько лет, снова двоятся. Он чувствует нежность и грусть. Сожаление. Вину. И желание.  
Энакин не протестует, когда Бен кладет ему руки на талию.  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — говорит Бен, давая ему последнюю возможность отступить.  
Энакин прижимается ближе.  
— Почему?  
Это самый странный вопрос, какой можно задать в данных обстоятельствах.  
Потому что другой возможности может и не быть. Потому что я до сих пор люблю тебя, а этот вечер прекрасен, и свет так отражается от воды…  
Бен не знает, стоит ли говорить о любви и нагружать Энакина дополнительной, наверняка ему не нужной, ответственностью за свои чувства. Вместо этого все накопившиеся эмоции он вкладывает в поцелуй.  
«Не грусти, как счастливая пара мы были бы до невозможности банальны, зато наше несчастье неповторимо». Ложь, конечно. Он хочет той банальности. Но существуют препятствия, преодолеть которые можно, только ободрав кожу до костей. Он не может бросить Сатин, вытащившую его из болота апатии, и тем более не может помыслить о том, чтобы разрушить брак Энакина.  
Один поцелуй. Не измена, а если и измена, то не полная.  
Энакин обхватывает его руками за шею и отвечает на поцелуй с похожей отчаянностью.  
Бен старается отрешиться от всех мыслей и сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Ему нужно запомнить этот поцелуй настолько хорошо, чтобы воспоминания о нем сохранились до конца жизни.

Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, то замечают, что солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом. Вода, лишившаяся света, кажется темной.

Ему сорок. Он стоит на мосту и хочет спрыгнуть вниз вовсе не из-за боязни старости.


End file.
